1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and a display device comprising the same and, more particularly, to a display panel and a display device comprising the same in which the panel damage causing by the point discharge occurred at the conductive particles in the sealant during the electrostatic discharge test can be prevented.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, all the display devices are developed toward having small volume, thin thickness and light weight as the display techniques progresses. A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a flat panel display device with a thin thickness, so a conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display is gradually replaced by the LCD device. Especially, the LCD device can be applied to various fields. For example, the daily used devices such as cell phones, notebooks, video cameras, cameras, music players, navigation devices, and televisions are equipped with liquid crystal display (LCD) panels.
In all the aforementioned display devices, an electrostatic discharge test (ESD test) has to be performed thereon before delivery, to evaluate the circuit damage causing by the static electricity from operators or machines during the transportations or operations of the products, and also to confirm that whether the product can satisfy the internal and international standard of the compatibility test or not.
In the conventional display panel, the conductive particles are usually dispersed in the sealant, and point discharge may be occurred at these conductive particles during the electrostatic discharge test, resulting in the damage of the circuits. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a display panel, wherein the damage of the circuits causing by the point discharge occurred at these conductive particles can be prevented, to further improve the reliability of the obtained display panel.